Dark Ages - Night 12
|Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EM = Eight (two contain Plant Food) |Diff = Medium |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Arthur's Challenge |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and keep the Puff-shroom alive |before = Dark Ages - Night 11 |after = Dark Ages - Night 13 }}Dark Ages - Night 12 is the twelfth level of Dark Ages. It is the first Save Our Seeds level in this world. To complete it, the player must protect five Puff-shrooms and prevent them from disappearing. When this level is finished the first time, the player unlocks the Dark Ages Endless Zone - Arthur's Challenge. Difficulty *Puff-shrooms can disappear by themselves. More than that, the player needed to protect them. *'Plant Food is mandatory' because it is the only way to save the Puff-shrooms. However, in this level, Plant Food is given more frequently, so the player generally will have a lot spare Plant Food that does not need to be used on Puff-shrooms. However, Plant Food can be used to only keep the Puff-shrooms alive and do nothing else. However, this job can be harder with Jester Zombies which can deflect the spores and kill Puff-shrooms without notice. *The player can use one Lawn Mower to deal with the zombies if he or she has the Mower Launch upgrade (one must beat Far Future - Day 20), because the Puff-shrooms have to be eaten for the zombies to get to the lawn mower unless all the endangered Puff-shrooms get turned into sheep and the zombies get past those Puff-shrooms. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = One normal, two sun-on-destruction, and two Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Necromancy!; 600%/7 Plant Food |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = One normal, two sun-on-destruction, and two Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; Necromancy!; 100% Plant Food |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Two normal, two sun-on-destruction, and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie11 = |note11 = Necromancy!; 400%/7 Plant Food |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 1 5 2 4 3 |zombie13 = |note13 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie14 = |note14 = Necromancy!; 100% Plant Food |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Snapdragon (or Laser Bean) **Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Infi-nut **Puff-shroom (optional choice instead of Potato Mine, recommended if you have its Plant Food boost) *Start by planting one column of Sun-shrooms. Let the Puff-shrooms destroy the graves. When all the graves near them are broken, be ready. When they are about to disappear, immediately use a Plant Food on one of them, because its Plant Food ability also extends their lifespan. Then, plant another column of Sun-shrooms on the third column. *Plant at least two columns of Fume-shrooms and a column of Snapdragons. Then, plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts next to the Snapdragons. *Pay attention to the Puff-shrooms. Remember to feed one of them Plant Food regularly. *Be careful of Knight Zombies and Wizard Zombies. Kill them quickly or use Cherry Bombs on them. *Use Grave Busters to remove any tombstones on the lawn. *You can launch a lawn mower when this level becomes too hard. *When the Puff-shroom start flashing, you should quickly give the Puff-shroom plant food. *Also, the player can use Puff-shroom's Plant Food Boost, if available, to easily complete the level. However, be careful of Jester Zombies when doing so, as it can deflect the spores from the Puff-shroom and kill them before you realize that mistake. Gallery BeforeDan12U.png|Before starting the level Dan12U.png|By 2014-08-20_223240.png|If Puff-shroom disappears (not eaten nor killed by the zombies) FR DA N12.png|First time reward in Dark Ages - Night 12 Trivia *The objective in this Save Our Seeds here is different from the others. *When the player lets the Puff-shrooms disappear, they will get a message "Puff-shroom did not survive!" instead of "The zombies ate your plant!" **However, if one of the Puff-shrooms is killed or eaten by zombies, they will still get a message "The zombies ate your plant!" normally. *If the player loses this level if a Puff-shroom disappear, when restarting, he or she will get a message "Plant Food refreshes all Puff-shrooms." Walkthroughs Dark Ages Night 12 Dark Ages Night 12 Save Our Seed Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 DA - Night 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 12 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants